La plus belle de toutes
by Magical Girl Kiki
Summary: Heero et Duo se détestent. Au point de mourir ensemble? Oui, et de la plus belle des façons.
1. Partie 1

Auteur: Magical Girl Kiki

Titre : La plus belle de toutes.

Série: Gundam Wing.

Genre : UA, yaoï, lime et peut-être quelques mots de vocabulaire cru mais j'ai largement fait pire. Sinon ce devait être un OS mais il sera finalement en deux parties.

Couples : Surprise, surprise !

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire ne sont pas à moi.

Les ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ indiquent un changement de temps, de lieu ou de point de vue.

* * *

Coucou à tous!

Aujourd'hui, C'EST MON ANNIVERSAIRE.

Cet Os est donc un cadeau de moi à moi.

Mais je vous en fait profiter alors petit cadeau de moi à vous en même temps.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Poutous.

* * *

**Partie 1**

Vendredi – 17h30.

Ce vendredi était un jour ordinaire. Le soleil brillait dans un ciel limpide, les oiseaux chantaient doucement dans les arbres, des élèves sortaient de cours à la fac…..

Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell se disputaient.

Oui, c'était une journée des plus banales depuis que le hasard s'était amusé il y a trois ans et demi à croiser la destinée de ces deux jeunes hommes.

Deux garçons si différents et pourtant si semblables malgré tout.

L'un était brun avec des yeux cobalt et d'origine japonaise, l'autre aux cheveux châtains extrêmement longs qu'il portait toujours nattés et aux yeux améthystes, fils d'américains émigrés.

L'un passait pour être taciturne et froid, l'autre pour être volubile et exubérant. L'un avait une réputation de Don Juan, l'autre était très réservé sur la question.

Mais tous les deux étaient déterminés à réussir ce qu'ils entreprenaient et étaient fidèles en amitié, notamment envers leurs amis d'enfance respectifs, Trowa et Quatre. Ils s'étaient également émancipés très tôt de leurs parents mais pas pour la même raison, l'une étant plus sombre que l'autre.

Ils partageaient aussi de nombreux autres points communs et même des passions. Ils le savaient mais jamais ils ne l'auraient avoué. Car avouer ça, aurait amené à changer ce qui était le statut quo dans leur relation depuis plus de trois ans.

Heero et Duo…une relation étrange, tout en conflits mais tellement intense. Le mot Némésis revenait fréquemment dans les conversations qui parlaient d'eux sur le campus et résumait parfaitement leur situation.

Le hasard les avait faits se rencontrer un jour de rentrée en première alors que tous les deux en retard, ils demandaient le même renseignement à un surveillant pour aller dans la même classe. C'est le hasard, encore une fois, qui les avait fait s'affronter dans le domaine scolaire jusqu'au bac, qu'ils avaient obtenu avec la même mention. Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là mais une fois de plus, le hasard leur fit choisir les même options dans la même fac, les obligeant ainsi à cohabiter sur les bancs des amphithéâtres.

Mais c'était le destin, qui prenant l'avantage sur le hasard, allait cette fois bouleverser leur vie, s'incarnant en Trowa, le meilleur ami de Heero.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Précédés de leurs amis et camarades de classe, Heero et Duo sortirent de la salle et avancèrent dans le parc du campus, sans cesser une seconde de se disputer.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu même pas envisager que….

- Idiot, parce que ça remettrait en question les fondements même de….

- Désolé d'interrompre cette passionnante discussion mais je vais devoir kidnapper Heero.

Trowa venait de s'interposer entre les deux, coupant court à une énième dispute qui allait encore dégénérer. Heero afficha son habituel air froid et indifférent face à cette interruption alors que Duo arborait son éternel sourire.

- Quelque chose de prévu, demanda le natté.

- Oui. Demain c'est son anniversaire et j'ai…

- Oh, quel grand évènement, railla Duo. Et qui, parmi tes groupies extatiques, sera l'heureuse élue qui aura la chance de partager ton lit pour cette merveilleuse occasion, Yuy ?

Ce fut Trowa qui répondit avant qu'Heero n'ouvre la bouche, ce qui aurait inévitablement conduit à une nouvelle série de sarcasmes cinglants entre les deux Némésis.

- Aucune. Je lui ai préparé une super soirée et je peux te garantir qu'il n'y a aucune fille de prévu dedans.

- Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, Trowa, j'ai du travail, grommela Heero.

- C'est pour ça, renchérit son ami imperturbable, que je te ramène chez toi maintenant. Tu as le droit de travailler tout le temps que tu veux mais à minuit, je viens te chercher pour TA soirée.

Heero se contenta de marmonner de plus belle contre les soi-disant amis empêcheurs d'étudier en rond et commença à s'éloigner. Trowa salua Duo et le suivit non sans lancer un regard discret à Quatre qui s'était rapproché de son meilleur ami.

Mais avant que le japonais et le français ne quittent l'enceinte du campus, ils entendirent ceci :

- HE YUY. BON ANNIVERSAIRE.

Heero ne se retourna pas et malgré tous ses efforts pour rester impassible face à cette nouvelle facétie provocatrice du natté, Trowa avait bien vu que le corps de son ami s'était tendu.

- Quel baka, grogna le japonais. Il veut toujours avoir le dernier mot.

- Mais non, il est seulement poli.

- C'est faux, il cherche toujours à….

Il repartit dans sa diatribe sur Duo, sans voir l'infime sourire amusé qui naissait sur les lèvres de son ami.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Du coté de Duo et Quatre, c'était la même chose. Le natté parlait encore et toujours de son opposition constante au japonais et le blond l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, trop habitué et surtout lassé de ces querelles qu'il jugeait puériles et ridicules.

- Iria m'a chargé de te dire quelque chose, coupa-t-il brusquement son ami en pleine phrase.

- Ah oui, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Il y a du travail pour toi ce soir.

- Grrr, ta sœur est un véritable tyran, comme patronne.

- Tu aurais pu refuser ce travail dès le début…

- Tu sais bien que je ne pouvais pas, répliqua Duo sans animosité.

- Je sais, soupira Quatre. Mais je maintiens que tu pourrais faire autrement.

- T'inquiète, ce n'est pas si terrible.

- Si tu le dis, soupira de nouveau le blond peu convaincu.

Mais il n'insista pas plus, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause. Il annonça ensuite à son ami qu'il allait devoir rentrer chez lui. Ayant encore du travail à faire, Duo lui fit promettre qu'ils se verraient le lendemain, comme d'habitude. Et cette promesse obtenue, il le salua et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de la fac afin d'y travailler. Quatre le regarda s'éloigner avant de se remettre en marche vers la sortie du campus.

Pendant qu'il avançait, il fouilla dans son sac et en ressortit son téléphone portable. Il appuya sur un bouton, appelant un numéro en mémoire. Il n'y eu qu'une seule sonnerie avant que son correspondant ne décroche, comme toujours.

- C'est moi…Je me demande franchement si on ne fait pas une erreur…Bien sûr que je m'inquiète, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment………J'espère vraiment que tu as raison et que tout ira bien….Moi aussi je t'aime….A plus tard.

Il raccrocha d'un geste las et ne put retenir un énième soupir, auquel se mêla une prière fervente, où il implorait que la situation qu'ils avaient créée ne tourne pas à la catastrophe.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Heero hurla mentalement et dans son esprit passèrent toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait, insultes ayant pour cible son bientôt ex-meilleur ami. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Trowa lui ait fait CA.

Il tourna sur lui-même et regarda la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle était spacieuse et décorée avec goût dans les tons violets et noirs, meublée d'un large canapé, de deux commodes, d'un mini bar,….et d'un grand lit aux draps de soie noirs d'une finesse et d'une douceur extraordinaires. Il le savait car il n'avait pu s'empêcher de les tester du bout des doigts.

L'ensemble était sobre et harmonieux. Heero ne se serait pas du tout attendu à ça dans un tel endroit.

Il repensa alors à ce qui venait de se passer. A peine un quart d'heure plus tôt, il quittait son appartement, traîné par son traître de meilleur ami. Après avoir parcouru les rues d'un quartier que Heero ne connaissait pas, Trowa les fit entrer dans un superbe immeuble sur la façade duquel brillait un néon au nom du « 1001 Délices ».

Sans y avoir jamais mis les pieds, Heero connaissait l'activité et la notoriété de l'établissement. Il s'agissait de la plus grande maison de plaisir de toute la ville mais elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus légale : les employés, filles et garçons, étaient salariés et avaient la possibilité de refuser un client. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec de la prostitution, même si cela pouvait y ressembler de loin.

Trop étonné pour protester ou réagir, le brun s'était vu y entrer pendant que Trowa lui expliquait pourquoi il l'avait amené ici. Heero n'avait pas tout retenu mais certaines parties de phrases s'étaient malgré tout imprimées dans son esprit.

_Dommage qu'à ton âge….. Vierge….Décidé d'y remédier…. « Initiation »….Bien fait d'avouer…Homosexuel_…

Il crut être passé dans la quatrième dimension quand il comprit enfin où Trowa voulait en venir. Il n'en revenait pas. Son ami lui avait payé les services d'un professionnel pour son anniversaire !

Malgré sa brusque prise de conscience, il n'avait pas eu le temps de protester. Il avait été poussé dans la chambre où il était maintenant et la porte s'était refermée sur un « Passe une bonne soirée. » et le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure.

Et maintenant, prisonnier de la douce chaleur de cette chambre, il devait attendre que quelqu'un, qui que ce soit, arrive afin qu'il puisse s'échapper de cet endroit. Et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire en attendant, c'était continuer à maudire Trowa.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Habillé d'un pantalon large et d'un top à fermeture, biceps et poignets ceints de bracelets en cuir, le tout complètement noir, la natte battant énergiquement les reins, les pieds nus sur l'épaisse moquette qui recouvrait le sol de tout le bâtiment, Duo pénétra en souriant dans le vaste salon qui servait de bureau à la patronne. La dite patronne se retourna à son entrée et lui rendit son sourire.

- Bonsoir, fit Duo. Il paraît qu'il y a du travail pour moi?

- Bonsoir, répondit Iria. Comme d'habitude, tu es époustouflant. Et effectivement, tu as du travail. C'est pour un anniversaire, une « initiation » sur un sacré canon.

- A ce point ?

- Oh oui, affirma Iria. C'est d'ailleurs incroyable qu'un aussi beau garçon soit encore vierge…Mais dépêche-toi d'y aller. Ne le fais pas attendre plus longtemps, il avait déjà l'air bien nerveux quand je l'ai vu arriver.

- D'accord.

Ressortant de la pièce d'un pas allègre et dansant, Duo parcourut plusieurs couloirs et monta un étage. Il s'engagea dans un nouveau couloir large et sur lequel s'ouvraient de nombreuses portes très espacées les unes des autres. Il s'arrêta finalement devant l'une d'elles, ornée d'une magnifique panthère noire prête à bondir. Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et fut surpris de la trouver fermée de l'extérieur. Etonné, il la déverrouilla et l'ouvrit. Il pénétra dans sa chambre et referma derrière lui.

Son client, debout près du lit, lui tournait de dos. Mais Duo n'eut pas le temps de l'examiner discrètement car celui-ci se rendit compte que quelqu'un était entré au léger claquement de la porte et se retourna d'un seul coup.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils plongèrent brusquement dans un océan tumultueux qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop.

- Oh merde, lâchèrent en même temps Heero et Duo

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ce fut Duo qui retrouva en premier l'usage de la parole.

- Ca alors, que vois-je, lança-t-il d'une voix ironique….Heero Yuy, ici, pour une « initiation » ? Ta réputation est donc surfaite. Je me demande ce qu'ils diraient tous à la fac s'ils apprenaient que leur dieu du sexe n'est en fait qu'un petit garçon sans aucune expérience.

Ses sarcasmes eurent pour effet de redonner contenance à Heero. Et celui répliqua aussitôt avec sa verve habituelle face au natté.

- Et toi, tu penses qu'ils diraient quoi s'ils savaient que Duo ''Moralité'' Maxwell vend ses charmants services dans le plus grand bordel de la ville ?

- Un point partout, murmura Duo en baissant les yeux.

Mais Heero n'entendit pas et continua à cracher d'une voix agressive.

- J'ai pas demandé à avoir cette foutue réputation….Mais si tu balances une rumeur sur moi concernant cette rencontre, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à en lancer une sur toi…

- De tous les préjugés que tu as sur moi, soupira Duo en roulant des yeux, celui-ci est de loin le plus erroné. Je ne suis pas du genre à colporter des rumeurs, encore moins à les lancer. Et puis, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, il y a une clause de confidentialité dans les contrats de tous les employés ici. J'ai trop besoin de ce boulot pour risquer de le perdre à cause de toi…. Ne t'inquiète pas, conclut-il d'une voix amère, je ne dirai rien.

Ils s'observèrent plusieurs minutes, incertains quant à la suite des évènements. Et après ces instants de silence pesant, Heero demanda :

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- A toi de voir, fit Duo en haussant les épaules. Tu peux partir sans te retourner….ou rester et profiter de ton cadeau d'anniversaire…

- Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles, toi ?

- Mon avis n'entre pas en ligne de compte. Pour moi, ça ne change rien. Ton initiation a été payée, que tu partes ou que tu restes….

Semblant peser le pour et le contre des deux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui, Heero réfléchit intensément sans quitter Duo du regard.

- Très bien, lâcha-t-il finalement. Je reste.

- Dans ce cas, juste une petite précision,…. Je suis « initiateur », pas prostitué.

- Tu m'en diras tant.

Heero avait répliqué ça d'une voix ironique, dans laquelle perçait une pointe de mépris. Il s'assit sur le canapé et toisa Duo d'un air supérieur. Sans se laisser impressionné, trop habitué à être rabaisser par ses yeux froids, le natté y répondit, par un regard indéchiffrable : Déception, soumission, indifférence ou autre chose, impossible pour Heero de décrypter correctement et cela lui fit légèrement perdre de son assurance, voyant que malgré les années et la situation pourtant en sa faveur, il n'arriverait jamais à prendre véritablement l'ascendant sur sa némésis.

- D'accord, si tout est clair, reprit Duo….Alors c'est parti….Je suis ici pour te faire découvrir une façon de mourir. Mais pas n'importe laquelle : La plus belle de toutes…

- La « Petite Mort »…

- Hum…un minimum connaisseur...

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis vierge que je suis totalement ignorant sur la question.

- Dommage, fit le natté avec une petite moue. Il aurait été plus amusant pour moi de te dévergonder complètement, mais tant pis….Tu l'auras donc compris, je suis chargé de te donner une initiation au plaisir sexuel, à deux mais aussi seul. On va d'ailleurs commencer par ça. ….Déshabille-toi et installe-toi confortablement sur le lit.

- Seulement si tu te déshabilles également, exigea Heero. Je refuse d'être en position d'infériorité face à toi.

- Comme tu veux. Je suis là pour t'apprendre, te donner du plaisir. Jusqu'à la fin de ton initiation, je me dois de t'obéir... Jusqu'à un certain point, du moins, jugea-t-il bon de préciser. Mais je me serais déshabillé de toute façon.

Sa voix était calme, maîtrisée, ou du moins elle le paraissait. Heero ne vit pas la minuscule lueur d'hésitation qui passa dans ses yeux à ces derniers mots.

Pour montrer qu'il ne craignait pas de se retrouver nu face à lui, Duo commença à ôter ses vêtements sans lâcher les yeux d'Heero, et avec même une lueur de provocation dans ses prunelles améthystes. Lascivement, il descendit la fermeture de son top qu'il fit ensuite glisser lentement le long de ses bras avant de le laisser tomber au sol, ne gardant sur le haut de son corps que ses bracelets de cuir.

Heero se sentit réagir malgré lui, face à la sensualité que le natté dégageait. Duo le remarqua à la façon qu'il eut de croiser précipitamment les jambes, essayant ainsi de cacher son érection naissante. Joueur, il accentua la lascivité dans ses mouvements, pour titiller les sens du japonais. Il caressa son torse de haut en bas jusqu'à sa taille. Il commença à déboutonner son pantalon mais d'un mouvement de menton vers Heero, il lui indiqua qu'il n'irait pas plus loin avant que le brun n'ait rempli sa part du marché.

Sentant nettement la provocation, Heero se leva et se déshabilla sans hâte ni lenteur excessives, conscient de la beauté de son corps. Néanmoins, ses joues étaient légèrement rouges, une petite gêne due à son inexpérience mais qui n'atténuait en rien son charisme naturel ni sa visible excitation.

Quand il fut nu, il ancra ses pupilles cobalts dans les yeux du natté, lui intimant du regard d'en faire de même. Sans se départir de son sourire plein de bravade, Duo termina d'enlever ses vêtements, faisant tomber son pantalon le long de ses jambes fuselées bientôt suivi de son string et il repoussa tous ses vêtements d'un coup de pied désinvolte.

Duo constata que Heero retenait un instant son souffle en découvrant l'intégralité de son corps et qu'il le parcourait des yeux sans retenue ni pudeur et avec même une certaine avidité. Et il sentit lui-même sa gorge se nouer sous ce regard intense, déjà troublé par la morphologie quasi parfaite du japonais.

Pour une fois, Duo resta muet, ne trouvant aucune réplique adaptée à l'étrange situation qu'ils vivaient. Contre toute attente, ce fut Heero qui parla en premier.

- Tu es très beau.

- Waouh, tu sais que c'est la première fois que tu me fais un compliment, s'étonna Duo avec un léger rire.

- Ce n'est pas un compliment mais une simple constatation, se défendit le brun.

- Si tu veux….merci quand même. Je dois avouer que tu n'as rien à m'envier.

Lui tournant le dos pour cacher le rouge de ses joues qui avait encore augmenté, Heero avança vers le lit et s'y assit. Duo attendit patiemment qu'il soit confortablement installé parmi les coussins, n'ayant rien perdu de son trouble et lui permettant ainsi de se ressaisir.

- Bon, reprit-il d'une voix aussi apaisante que possible. On va donc commencer par les plaisirs solitaires. Je suppose que tu t'es déjà masturbé, ou alors tu es vraiment un cas désespéré…. donc montre-moi comment tu t'y prends.

- QU…QUOI, hurla presque Heero balbutiant.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Je sais que ça peut paraître gênant de faire ça devant quelqu'un…Mais je ne suis pas là pour te juger d'une quelconque façon, uniquement pour t'aider. Fais comme si tu étais seul.

Un instant déstabilisé par la demande, Heero obéit néanmoins et tenta d'oublier la présence de Duo. Pour faire ça, il ferma les yeux et sans attendre, sa main glissa jusqu'à son membre. Il se caressa succinctement avant d'empoigner son sexe à pleine main et commença dessus une série de mouvements saccadés et rapides.

Une main le stoppa soudainement. Heero rouvrit les paupières d'un coup et fusilla du regard celui qui avait osé l'arrêter. Assis sur le bord du lit, le natté avait enlevé sa main aussi vite qu'il l'avait avancée quand le brun lui avait lancé ce regard meurtrier mais il ne se laissa pas impressionné pour autant.

- Yuy, soupira-t-il agacé… Il va bien falloir que je te touche à un moment ou un autre. Comment veux-tu que je te guide correctement si tu ne me laisses même pas te toucher ? Arrête un peu d'être autant sur la défensive, s'il te plaît ….

Bien qu'encore un peu réticent, Heero acquiesça de la tête et Duo se rapprocha. Il tendit la main vers celle que le japonais avait posé sur son sexe. Il l'enveloppa doucement de sa sienne, desserra les doigts crispés, pour leur faire prendre une autre prise. Puis il entama un mouvement lent alors qu'il soufflait d'une voix douce.

- Tu vas beaucoup trop vite…Le but n'est pas d'avoir fini le plus rapidement possible. Le sexe ne doit pas être une corvée ou une obligation, mais seulement du plaisir.

Mis en confiance par la patience extraordinaire que Duo déployait avec lui, Heero écoutait attentivement, appréciant petit à petit les caresses, se détendant un peu plus sur les draps. Le natté sourit en voyant ça, il détacha sans geste brusque sa main et l'observa un instant pendant qu'il continuait à se masturber.

- Voilà, doucement… Tu dois sentir ton plaisir augmenter progressivement. Mais pour le stimuler, tu dois aussi comprendre que le pénis n'en est pas l'unique centre. Tu dois apprendre où se trouvent tes autres zones érogènes, et plus tard, tu devras découvrir où sont celles de ton partenaire afin de partager ce plaisir.

- Et comment…comment on sait ça, demanda Heero d'une voix hésitante.

- Avec des caresses. Il y a de nombreux signes révélateurs qui t'indiquent où sont ces fameuses zones quand tu passes dessus avec ta main ou ta bouche : le cœur qui bat plus vite, des frissons, la peau qui se couvre de chair de poule, le souffle qui se fait plus court, expliqua patiemment Duo.….Il y a bien d'autres réactions mais ça dépend des personnes. Certaines gémissent ou grognent comme des bêtes, d'autres retiennent leur respiration ou encore font des bruits totalement insolites….

- Toi…Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ces cas-là, s'enhardit le brun.

- Heu….rougit brusquement Duo.

- Allez, ne sois pas prude. Vu notre situation actuelle, tu peux bien me dire ça.

- Je…Je ronronne…

- Tu ronronnes, s'étonna Heero. C'est….mignon.

- Et surtout très embarrassant quand on en parle. Et puis, on s'éloigne du sujet là, c'est de ton plaisir, de tes réactions que nous devons nous préoccuper. Vas-y caresse-toi.

Heero obéit cette fois sans attendre. De sa main libre, il caressa sa peau, qui commençait à se couvrir d'une fine pellicule de sueur, parcourant son bassin et son torse avec des réactions plus ou moins prononcées. Mais quand il passa sur sa nuque, son dos s'arqua alors qu'il laissait échapper un gémissement sourd. Le sourire de Duo se fit presque bienveillant.

- Tu as senti ? Tu t'es cambré parce que ton corps réclamait plus de stimulation mais aussi parce qu'il a besoin de se soulager. Tu avais déjà ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort en te masturbant ?

- Jamais….aussi intensément, avoua Heero.

- Quand ça arrive, tu peux augmenter la vitesse de tes mouvements, mais pas trop vite, sinon tu atteindras l'orgasme, mais avec une impression de manque, de frustration…. Tu dois suivre les désirs de ton corps.

Heero acquiesça de la tête et accéléra progressivement ses caresses. Ses gémissements augmentèrent proportionnellement et Duo constata aux réactions de son corps qu'il allait bientôt se libérer. Aussi reposa-t-il sa main sur celle du japonais en lui soufflant à l'oreille.

- Arrête.

Heero grogna de frustration mais ne dit rien, attendant que Duo lui explique pourquoi il l'avait empêché de jouir. Le natté patienta quelques instants, laissant son excitation redescendre un peu et justifia son intervention.

- On va maintenant passer à un autre plaisir mais cette fois, à deux.

- Lequel exactement ?

- La fellation. Mais comme pour tout acte sexuel, il y a un minimum de règles à respecter afin que ce soit meilleur, pour celui qui la reçoit comme pour celui qui la fait...

- Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, demanda Heero avec une curiosité attentive.

- Tu dois avant tout savoir que la fellation n'a rien d'une soumission. C'est un cadeau que tu fais à la personne à qui tu la procures. Si c'est à toi qu'on la fait, tu peux demander à ton partenaire de te prendre totalement en bouche, d'aller plus vite, etc. selon tes envies…mais ne le force jamais à quoi que ce soit. Tu pourrais le blesser, physiquement et moralement.

- Autre chose d'important?

- Si on te fait une fellation sans préservatif, préviens avant de jouir. N'oblige pas à avaler ton sperme si la personne ne le veut pas. Il y a des gens que ça ne dérange pas mais d'autres que ça dégoûte profondément. Chaque acte sexuel est un échange et cela implique de respecter les envies de l'autre….C'est l'essentiel…. Tu es prêt ?

- Oui, murmura Heero en hochant lentement la tête.

Resté assis au bord du lit jusque là, Duo grimpa dessus à quatre pattes et s'installa aux pieds d'Heero. Il lui écarta doucement les jambes en les caressant, le taquina de longs instants quand il découvrit un endroit particulièrement sensible au niveau du genou droit. Finalement, il s'allongea entre les cuisses nerveuses, le visage à hauteur du membre dressé. Duo en lécha toute la longueur d'une langue mutine puis souffla doucement dessus.

La réaction de Heero ne se fit pas attendre. Il agrippa les draps à pleines mains et sa respiration se bloqua sous les nouvelles sensations qu'il découvrait. Son corps se mit à trembler violement de plaisir et Duo posa les mains sur la peau dorée de ses hanches afin de contrôler ses mouvements désordonnés.

Le natté se redressa légèrement et se mit à donner de petits coups de langues sur le gland avant de le suçoter délicatement. Heero détacha une de ses mains et elle alla se perdre sous les longs cheveux, caressant la nuque de Duo dans une supplique muette. Celui-ci accepta d'y répondre sans trop attendre.

Il accueillit le membre tendu dans sa bouche et entama aussitôt dessus un mouvement langoureux. Face à cette nouvelle stimulation, Heero ne parvint qu'à laisser échapper des bribes de phrases incohérentes mais ne tenta à aucun moment de pénétrer plus loin dans cette caverne chaude et humide.

Duo constata que ses conseils étaient suivis et voyant que Heero n'essayerait pas de forcer dans sa bouche, il enleva ses mains et les lança à la découverte de la peau humide de sueur, stimulant sans relâche les points sensibles qu'il avait notés mentalement quelques minutes plus tôt.

La respiration de Heero devint erratique, ses tremblements de plaisir redoublèrent et sa prise sur les draps et la nuque de Duo se renforça. Le natté ne s'y trompa pas. C'était la première fellation que le brun recevait et il ne tiendrait plus longtemps à ce rythme-là.

Et en effet, vingt secondes plus tard, un murmure rauque mais très faible s'éleva.

- Je vais….

Duo l'entendit malgré tout et comprit mais il ne se recula pas. Un bruit de déchirure couvrit le cri de Heero alors qu'il se libérait dans la bouche de Duo. Celui-ci relâcha doucement le sexe encore tendu, non sans le lécher une dernière fois et posa sa joue sur le ventre plat du brun tandis que ce dernier essayait de reprendre une respiration moins saccadée.

Se remettant lentement de son orgasme, Heero décrispa ses doigts des lambeaux de draps qu'il avait involontairement déchirés et sa main rejoignit sa jumelle sous les longues mèches caramel.

Mais aussitôt, Duo se releva et se rassit sur le bord du lit, tournant de ce fait le dos à Heero. Mais celui-ci eut le temps de voir qu'il affichait de nouveau ce regard indéchiffrable qu'il avait eu au début de leur échange. Et étrangement, Heero se sentit alors obligé de briser le silence.

- Pardon… pour les draps, murmura-t-il toujours allongé sur le dos.

- C'est pas grave, fit Duo se retournant vers lui son sourire facétieux de retour. Ca arrive fréquemment. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça…..Nous allons faire un peu de théorie sur l'étape supérieure pendant que tu finis de récupérer… Je suppose que si c'est moi qu'on a choisi pour toi ce soir, c'est que tu es gay…. Mais j'ai une question : tu préfères être le dominant ?

- Je ne sais pas, hésita Heero. Je pense que…oui.

- Je pense aussi, reprit Duo avec un petit rire. Je ne te vois pas vraiment être soumis……Si tu veux être le dominant, tu dois alors faire preuve d'une grande prévenance envers ton partenaire. L'amour entre hommes nécessite, selon moi, plus de douceur et de prudence que pour un coït hétéro. Le corps d'un homme n'est normalement pas conçu pour la pénétration et il y a plus de risque de blesser son amant…Tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui, oui, je t'écoute. Continue, murmura Heero en se mettant sur le coté, tourné vers lui pour bien monter qu'il avait toute son attention.

- L'étape la plus importante est la préparation. C'est obligatoire pour une première fois ; mais pas toujours nécessaire si ton partenaire a déjà plus d'expérience, cela dépend de la capacité d'adaptation de son corps. N'hésite pas à lui demander, le fait de pénétrer sans préparation apporte certaines sensations mais si ton partenaire est particulièrement étroit ou vierge, tu risques de lui faire plus de mal que de bien. Et parfois même avec une préparation lente et douce, la douleur peut être énorme. Tu dois être patient et laisser ton partenaire s'ajuster à toi….Surtout si comme dans ton cas, on est plutôt gâté par la nature.

- J'ai aussi entendu parler de lubrifiant, répliqua Heero rougissant sous le compliment déguisé. Ca aide pour préparer son amant, non ?

- C'est parfaitement exact et ça facilite aussi à la pénétration. Mais si vous êtes d'accord pour vous passer de préparation, je te conseille d'utiliser des préservatifs lubrifiés, ça passera mieux. Cependant, si tu veux vraiment détourner ton amant de la douleur, offre-lui des dérivatifs à celle-ci : caresses, mots tendres, baisers…..Mais il te faut avant toute chose être à l'écoute de son corps : prend ton temps pour chaque étape, guette attentivement les signes qui indiquent qu'il est prêt à te donner plus...

Malgré toute sa volonté d'écouter les conseils qu'on lui prodiguait, l'attention de Heero, toujours alangui sur les draps, diminuait lentement. Ses yeux papillonnaient et il semblait avoir du mal à les garder ouverts. Duo s'en rendit compte et demanda avec une extraordinaire douceur :

- Fatigué ?

- Un peu, avoua le brun en étouffant un bâillement.

- Repose-toi un peu, avant qu'on reprenne. Tu peux même dormir….

- Non pas la peine, je vais fermer les yeux seulement cinq minutes... Ne me réveille pas, je le ferais tout seul….dans…cinq…minutes….

Sa phrase se termina dans un murmure et il s'endormit sous le regard légèrement amusé de Duo.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Heero se réveilla lentement, enveloppé par la chaleur d'une couverture douce sur sa peau nue. Il ouvrit les yeux, parcourut la pièce des yeux et fut étonné de se retrouver seul. Drapant la couverture autour de ses épaules, il se leva et avança vers ses vêtements posés sur le fauteuil. Il sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de son pantalon et y regarda l'heure.

C'était le matin mais guère plus de huit heures. Encore plus étonné de cette constatation, il refit inconsciemment le tour de la chambre du regard. Et c'est alors qu'il remarqua une feuille de papier pliée en deux, près de l'oreiller où reposait sa tête quelques instants plus tôt. Il s'avança, la saisit d'une main ferme et lut.

_Yuy,_

_Tu m'as demandé de ne pas te réveiller. Je t'ai obéi. _

_La nuit est à présent terminée et avec elle, ton initiation. Mon contrat envers toi est donc lui aussi fini._

_Encore bon anniversaire._

_DM_

_Ps : tu as un bon potentiel, mais un conseil : potasse ton Kama Sûtra._

Heero froissa la lettre dans sa main et la lança à travers la chambre, elle retomba sans bruit sur la moquette. Mais le brun ne s'en préoccupait déjà plus. Il se rhabilla rapidement et sans se retourner, il quitta la pièce, puis le bâtiment, se perdant dans la faible foule matinale.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

Alors ?

Dites-moi toutes vos impressions dans une petite review.

Enfin….si vous le voulez, vous n'y êtes pas obligé mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

Kiki


	2. Partie 2

Auteur : Toujours Kiki

Titre : La plus belle de toutes.

Série : Gundam Wing ou du moins ses personnages

Genre : UA, yaoï, romance et angst….LEMON.

Couples : Vous avez deviné ? Oui ? Non ? De toute façon vous saurez tout à la fin.

Disclamer : Les g-boys n'étaient pas à moi dans la première partie et c'est toujours le cas dans la seconde.

Les ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ indiquent un changement de temps et de lieu

* * *

RAR: 

Pour Greynono. T'es la seule personne qui n'était pas logué et qui a pas laissé d'e-mail alors je réponds ici, puisque j'arrive pas à avoir ton mail par ffnet.

Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires, contente que tu aimes toujours mes délires. Mais si Heero s'est endormi, c'était voulu par la sadique que je suis pour lancer la partie 2 qui va être encore plus sadique. La suite est en dessous. Je croise les doigts pour que ça te plaise autant que la première. Pleins de gros poutous.

* * *

**Pour tout le monde:**

Je voulais attendre que ffnet remarche correctement pour poster ce chapitre. Mais le temps a passé et ça ne marche toujours pas. Mon délai d'un mois est écoulé, je poste donc en espérant que tous, vous le verrez mais surtout que vous apprécierez autant qu'il y a un mois.

Encore merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews courtes ou longues. Elles m'ont toutes enchanté et aidé à écrire cette suite.

Gros poutous et bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Partie 2**_

Lundi – 9h50. Toilettes de la Fac.

Duo ouvrit le robinet et avança ses mains sous l'eau tiède, les frottant pendant de longs instants. Ce faisant, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre posée sur le bord du lavabo et sourit dans le vide en voyant l'heure affichée. Tout allait bien, il avait encore dix minutes avant de retrouver Quatre devant l'amphi où ils avaient cours. Il éteignit l'eau et arracha du dérouleur un morceau de papier pour s'essuyer les mains.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Il sursauta brusquement et lâcha le papier quand deux mains se posèrent sur le bord du lavabo, prolongées par des bras musclés qui vinrent encadrer sa taille. Duo devina au torse puissant qui se colla contre son dos qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. Un garçon visiblement très excité au vu de la bosse se frottant contre ses fesses.

Le natté voulut se retourner et le repousser mais un murmure à son oreille l'arrêta :

- On était très loin d'avoir fini. Ca fait deux jours que je rêve de passer à la pratique avec toi…

Complètement stupéfait en reconnaissant cette voix grave, Duo tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas et tomba sur deux cobalts brillant, sans aucun doute possible, de désir:

- Yuy ?! Mais…Mais…

Sous le coup de la surprise, il en oublia complètement qu'il voulait le repousser. Heero en profita pour se coller un peu plus à lui et ses bras, lâchant la faïence du lavabo, se croisèrent fermement sur sa taille. En quelques mouvements précis, ses mains dégrafèrent le pantalon de Duo. La droite, audacieuse, glissa sous le tissu de son boxer et empoigna son sexe qui se dressa contre la paume chaude. Heero serra doucement les doigts dessus et un grognement sourd lui répondit.

Le japonais voulut le caresser plus franchement mais se retrouva limité par le lavabo, sa main cognant contre à chaque mouvement, mais également par les vêtements de Duo. Voyant que celui-ci semblait s'abandonner sans protester contre son torse sous ses petites attentions, Heero se recula lentement, entraînant le natté avec lui. Une fois qu'il eut ainsi obtenu plus d'espace, il abaissa le pantalon et le sous-vêtement tous deux gênants, découvrant le haut des cuisses blanches et nerveuses.

Ses mouvements sur le sexe tendu se firent plus profonds, et galvanisé par les gémissements de Duo qu'il obtenait en retour, Heero lança sa main gauche à l'assaut du reste de son corps. Il détacha fébrilement les boutons de la chemise noire que portait Duo et d'impatience face à leur résistance, il en déchira plusieurs. Duo poussa un grognement de mécontentement qu'il oublia immédiatement quand Heero se mit à parcourir sa peau.

Le brun explora patiemment son ventre plat, remonta titiller impitoyablement ses tétons, effleura son cou pour finalement dériver sur son épaule gauche. Duo laissa soudain échapper un soupir sifflant et à la découverte de ce point sensible, Heero eut un sourire satisfait. Sans le perdre, il pencha la tête et remplaça sa main par ses dents.

Sous la morsure, Duo poussa un petit cri qui se changea rapidement en gémissement quand la langue du japonais passa sur la légère meurtrissure pour l'apaiser. Et quelques secondes plus tard, un ronronnement s'éleva de sa gorge quand Heero entreprit de sucer avidement sa peau.

Le brun se délecta littéralement de ce bruit. Il avait décidé de faire perdre la tête au natté comme celui-ci y était si bien parvenu sur lui deux jours plus tôt. Avoir réussi à le faire ronronner était le résultat qu'il espérait obtenir mais il ne comptait pas en rester là.

Il augmenta ses mouvements de poignet et la pression de ses lèvres sur la peau nacrée. Le ronronnement de Duo s'intensifia proportionnellement et peu après, toutes ces stimulations eurent raison de lui. Son corps se cambra profondément alors qu'il se libérait dans un cri sur les doigts du japonais. Ses jambes lâchèrent aussitôt après mais, arrêtant sa chute, Heero le guida délicatement jusqu'au sol. Tout en laissant un bras autour de sa taille, il attrapa le papier que Duo avait lâché et s'en servit pour essuyer sa main avant de se retourner vers le natté.

Allongé sur le carrelage, les yeux fermés, Duo reprenait son souffle, complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Il ne réagit pas quand Heero lui enleva ses vêtements, ni quand il lui enfila un préservatif sur son sexe redevenu dur sous ses caresses incessantes, pas plus qu'il ne bougea quand Heero le laissa quelques instants pour retirer son t-shirt, ouvrir son pantalon et protéger son propre sexe.

Mais quand le brun souleva ses jambes et les noua sur ses hanches, Duo rouvrit les yeux d'un coup.

- Heero, fais p…

Un hoquet étranglé lui coupa brusquement la parole et la respiration. D'un puissant coup de rein, Heero l'avait pénétré, s'enfonçant presque entièrement en lui. Les jambes du natté se tendirent violement dans un réflexe de protection face à cette intrusion brutale. Mais contrairement à l'effet espéré, ce geste ne fit que l'empaler plus profondément sur la source de sa douleur.

Pendant les instants qui suivirent, seul le souffle haché de Duo se répercuta dans la pièce. Heero, un moment perdu par le plaisir de le posséder enfin, remarqua quand même son état et tenta de l'apaiser en caressant ses cuisses, son ventre et en parsemant son torse de légers baisers. Mais rien n'y faisait. Les yeux fixes et vides, Duo semblait incapable de calmer sa respiration.

En dernier recours, Heero se pencha vers son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes sans pour autant envahir sa bouche. Les yeux de Duo papillonnèrent plusieurs fois sous la douce caresse, comme s'il se réveillait et les mouvements désordonnés de sa poitrine ralentirent doucement pour finalement retrouver un rythme normal.

Rassuré, Heero relâcha ses lèvres pour recommencer à sucer son épaule. Puis il entama de légers mouvements en rond du bassin et en réponse, Duo se remit à ronronner. D'abord faiblement, de façon à peine perceptible puis de plus en plus fort à mesure que le brun donnait de l'amplitude à ses hanches. Complètement satisfait en entendant ça, Heero donna alors le premier véritable coup de reins et un cri vibrant de plaisir sortit de la bouche de Duo. Et à travers la brume délicieuse qui lui brouillait les sens, Heero se félicita d'avoir su trouver LA zone érogène par excellence du premier coup.

Lâchant alors la bride à son désir, il se mit à pilonner Duo, entrant et sortant de son corps avec toujours plus de puissance et de vitesse. Presque de la frénésie. Sous chaque coup de reins, le dos du natté glissait sur le carrelage des toilettes, la légère brûlure du frottement reléguée loin derrière le brasier dévorant qui enflammait ses sens. Et il n'était pas le seul à ressentir ça.

Perdus ensembles dans un état très proche de la folie, totalement inconscients de tout ce qui n'était pas leur corps réunis, ils s'accrochaient désespérément à l'autre : Duo avait les ongles plantés dans le dos du japonais, y laissant de longues traînées sanglantes tandis que Heero agrippait violement ses hanches, meurtrissant la peau…..

Leurs mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus brutaux, uniquement tournés vers l'assouvissement quasi bestial de leur désir. Toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort…. Pour atteindre enfin les bras délicieux de cette mort tant espérée par les amants.

Et pourtant, quand l'orgasme les saisit ensembles peu après dans un cri, il les laissa désemparés et tremblants face à sa douce violence.

Epuisé, Heero s'écroula contre Duo, la tête sur son torse, goûtant la tendre ivresse après l'extase. Mais cela dura à peine une seconde. Le natté le repoussa immédiatement loin de lui et se releva sans attendre. Avec des gestes hachés et fébriles, il commença à ramasser ses vêtements, tournant obstinément le dos au japonais. Mais celui-ci, assis sur le sol, avait eu le temps de revoir dans ses yeux améthystes cette lueur qui l'avait tant déstabilisé lors de leur précédente rencontre. Et encore une fois, cette lueur indéchiffrable le mit mal à l'aise.

Gêné, il baissa la tête et son regard tomba sur le préservatif qui recouvrait encore son sexe. Heero sursauta brusquement en le découvrant maculé de sang. Il releva alors les yeux sur les jambes de Duo, debout à quelques pas de lui.

Le brun se figea, horrifié. S'écoulant lentement des fesses et glissant sur les cuisses, de longs filets de sang souillaient la peau blanche du natté. Choqué, Heero balbutia d'une voix atone :

- Tu…Tu saignes…

Duo se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'il disait. Mais voyant les yeux cobalts fixés sur ses jambes, il baissa les siens et aperçu enfin la raison de son trouble. Il passa une main tremblante sur sa peau puis la releva devant son visage. Une grimace douloureuse brouilla un instant ses traits alors qu'il contemplait ses doigts tâchés de sang.

- Oh ça…Oui…Ca peut parfois arriver quand tu pénètres trop violement ton partenaire…Surtout si celui-ci était vierge…

Il avait dit ça d'une voix absente, ses pupilles étonnement vides et ternes, presque indifférent à ce qui se passait, comme si ce n'était pas son sang qui coulait….en état de choc…. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que ressentait Heero à cet instant suite à ses derniers mots. Il déglutit avec difficulté et secoua la tête avant de demander, effrayé par la réponse implacable qu'il allait obtenir et ce qu'elle impliquait.

- Tu….étais vierge ?

- Je te l'ai dit…je suis initiateur, pas prostitué… et aujourd'hui, tu m'as tout pris…alors que ce soir là, je t'avais déjà donné beaucoup plus que j'aurais dû ….

Sous le regard du japonais inquiet et intrigué par ces paroles, il éclata de rire après avoir dit ça. Un rire faux, glacial qui devint presque hystérique. Heero se releva d'un bond et s'avança vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, espérant le calmer. Mais Duo se recula violement, le visage déformé par la douleur et la colère alors que ses yeux luisaient de tristesse.

- Ne me touche pas, gronda-t-il.

Son ton était sans appel et Heero n'osa plus bouger. Il le regarda ôter son préservatif d'un geste dégoûté puis remettre ses vêtements déchirés et froissés avec des mouvements saccadés et maladroits. Duo ne le quitta pas des yeux afin de prévenir une éventuelle tentative de contact. Mais le brun ne fit pas un geste et quand le natté eut fini sommairement de se rhabiller, il lui cracha d'une voix tranchante :

- Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi Yuy !

Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce. Il enleva le verrou qu'Heero avait mis pour que personne ne les surprenne et sortit sans un regard en arrière. Pétrifié, Heero le regarda partir avant de tomber sur le carrelage froid, la tête dans les mains, hagard et ébranlé par ce qu'il venait de faire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, un étrange climat de tension flotta sur la Fac à cause de Duo et Heero. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec leurs disputes habituelles.

Le japonais avait désespérément tenté de parler au natté, il avait essayé toutes les excuses possibles et imaginables pour le faire, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Mais Duo ne cessait de l'éviter et de l'ignorer. Après plusieurs jours sans aucun résultat, Heero avait arrêté de le poursuivre, ce qui n'avait pas fait pour autant disparaître le malaise entre eux, les poussant inconsciemment pour y échapper à se jeter à corps perdus dans leurs études.

Devant ce comportement, les rumeurs allèrent bon train sur le campus mais on ne pouvait que constater les faits sans parvenir à en connaître la cause. Et les faits n'avaient rien de joyeux.

Duo était abattu, comme …brisé. Il ne riait plus, était morne et agressif pour un rien, il repoussait tout le monde, sauf peut-être Quatre mais même le blond arrivait à peine à lui arracher quelques mots. Du coté de Heero, ce n'était pas mieux. Il était tout aussi abattu mais paraissait plus…coupable. Le japonais avait perdu son assurance et était encore plus taciturne qu'avant. Mais avant quoi ? C'était la question à laquelle Trowa ne parvenait pas à trouver de réponse.

Quatre et Trowa étaient très inquiets pour leurs amis mais ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, ignorant ce qui leur était arrivé. Ils continuaient à chercher une explication mais ils n'obtenaient rien et commençaient à désespérer de les voir aller mieux. Sans compter la culpabilité qui les envahissait lentement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Trowa et Heero travaillaient, assis autour de la table basse du salon dans l'appartement du japonais. Tout était calme, ou du moins, cela en donnait l'impression jusqu'à ce que…

Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Heero et brisa le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Le neuvième en moins de cinq minutes et les cinq précédentes n'avaient rien eu à leur envier.

Ce qui eut raison de la patience de Trowa installé en face de son ami. Il jeta ses feuilles sur la table d'un geste énervé et frappa du poing sur le bois.

- Ca ne peut plus durer, Heero. J'en ai plus qu'assez de te voir déprimer comme ça. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé avec Maxwell depuis ton anniversaire !

- Comment sais-tu qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et qui plus est, avec Duo ?

Trowa eut la bonne idée de ne pas lui faire remarquer qu'il ne niait pas l'implication du jeune homme à la natte dans le problème qui le tourmentait, ni l'utilisation spontanée du prénom dudit jeune homme et décida de pousser son avantage pour obtenir plus d'informations :

- N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui t'aie offert ton « initiation »…C'est moi qui aie choisi Duo pour toi.

- Comment as-tu su qu'il travaillait là-bas ?

- Grâce à Quatre, c'est sa sœur qui dirige le « 1001 Délices ».

- Quatre, demanda Heero interloqué par l'emploi du prénom.

Le jeune homme à la mèche roula des yeux et soupira bruyamment, exaspéré par le fait que son ami n'ait rien vu ni rien compris.

- Avec Duo, vous étiez tellement pris dans vos disputes que vous n'avez même pas remarqué que Quatre et moi sommes ensemble depuis plus d'un an… On a organisé cette rencontre pour ton anniversaire parce qu'on en avait marre de vous voir vous sauter à la gorge alors que vous n'aviez qu'une envie : vous sauter dessus tout court.

Trowa s'amusa un instant des rougeurs apparues sur les joues de son ami à ces mots mais se calma rapidement en voyant l'éclat douloureux dans ses yeux bleus.

- Que s'est-il passé, demanda Trowa d'une voix douce.

- J'ai…J'ai fait une connerie…

Il attendit patiemment que Heero en dise plus, sans chercher à le forcer mais les minutes passèrent et le japonais ne disait toujours rien.

- Une connerie ?...Visiblement, tu ne sembles pas prêt à me confier laquelle. Ce n'est pas grave, tu le feras quand tu en seras capable. Mais je vais quand même me permettre de te donner un conseil : Ne reste pas là à te morfondre. Fais quelque chose, n'importe quoi avant qu'il ne soit vraiment trop tard pour rattraper ton erreur.

Heero sembla se refermer sur lui-même, méditant les paroles de son ami. Il ne faisait plus attention à rien d'autre. Trowa décida que le mieux à faire était de le laisser y réfléchir seul. Il se releva, ramassa ses affaires et posa un instant une main compatissante et fraternelle sur l'épaule du brun avant de quitter l'appartement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sous l'ombre du chêne centenaire qui veillait sur le parc du campus, Quatre et Duo discutaient avec un groupe d'amis... Ou plutôt Quatre discutait et Duo, le même air morose sur le visage que depuis deux semaines, écoutait distraitement la conversation sans y prendre part.

Mais un silence soudain dans le groupe l'intrigua et lui fit relever la tête. Jetant un regard circulaire sur les autres, il les vit fixer quelque chose derrière lui.

Il n'eut ni le temps ni même la possibilité de se retourner pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Un bras s'enroula sur sa taille et une main glissa sur son cou, remontant jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Avec une tendresse et une douceur incroyables malgré la rapidité de l'action, il fut tiré en arrière contre un corps musclé alors que sa tête était ramenée sur le côté….Et une bouche câline se posa sur la sienne.

Ses yeux écarquillés croisèrent des pupilles cobalts. Il reconnut immédiatement Heero mais une fois de plus, la surprise fut telle qu'il fut incapable de réagir et laissa le brun explorer sa bouche. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes mais suffit à laisser Duo pantelant quand Heero relâcha ses lèvres.

- Vous voulez bien aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis, ordonna le japonais, plus qu'il ne demanda en gardant le natté sans réaction dans ses bras.

Tous les autres s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Seul Quatre resta quelques secondes de plus, semblant sonder l'âme d'Heero du regard. Apparemment rassuré par son examen sur les intentions du japonais, le blond hocha la tête lentement et s'éloigna sans se presser. Du coin de l'œil, Heero le vit retrouver Trowa. Ils échangèrent un regard, un baiser, quelques mots avant de s'en aller main dans la main.

Heero eut un sourire et se sermonna gentiment de ne pas avoir vu ce qui liait si profondément ces deux-là….Mais comme il avait été incapable de le faire pour lui-même….

Il reporta son attention sur Duo. Le natté parut revenir enfin à la réalité et s'extirpa violement de l'étreinte du brun, la fureur marquant nettement ses traits.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Et devant mes amis en plus !!!!! Ca ne t'a pas suffi la dernière fois ? Tu as voulu me faire encore plus mal et…

- Tais-toi, le coupa calmement Heero, tu dis n'importe quoi… C'était le seul moyen pour avoir ton attention vu que tu me fuis comme la peste.

Duo le fusilla du regard mais à ce jeu là, Heero avait toujours été le plus fort et après quelques minutes à s'affronter ainsi, ce fut Duo qui détourna les yeux en premier. Pas vraiment heureux d'avoir gagné ce petit duel mais satisfait que le natté ne soit pas encore parti, Heero demanda d'une voix ferme :

- Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu as voulu dire la dernière fois par « donné beaucoup plus que j'aurais dû ».

Duo lui jeta un regard incertain, cherchant un moyen de ne pas répondre. Mais il comprit à l'air déterminé qu'il affichait que Heero ne le laisserait pas partir tant qu'il ne saurait pas. Résigné mais hésitant malgré tout, Duo se décida enfin à parler, la voix mal assurée.

- Normalement…lors d'une ''initiation''….le client choisit lui-même ses initiateurs…

- « Ses », demanda Heero interloqué.

- Oui, tu as bien entendu, « ses »… Je devais….uniquement m'occuper de la partie théorique, te mettre à l'aise pour la suite. Même si tu ne t'étais pas endormi, on ne serait pas allé plus loin…Je n'aurais même pas dû te faire cette fellation. C'est un autre qui aurait dû prendre en charge ton dépucelage…

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- J'ai vu ta surprise quand je suis entré et que tu m'as reconnu, soupira Duo. J'ai aussitôt compris qu'on t'avait offert cette initiation sans t'en expliquer les règles…mais surtout qu'on n'avait choisi QUE moi, sans pour autant, que je pousse le raisonnement jusqu'à chercher la cause de cette anomalie ….Alors j'ai voulu en profiter. Au début je ne voulais pas mais tu m'as provoqué quand tu as dit de ne pas croire que je n'étais pas prostitué. J'ai clairement vu ton mépris pour moi….J'y suis habitué et pourtant…ça m'a déçu et blessé que tu me rabaisses ainsi. Alors pour y répondre, même si c'est un peu contradictoire, je n'ai rien dit et j'ai saisi l'occasion…Mais j'ai été incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout….

- Mais tu ne m'as pas arrêté quand on était dans les toilettes…

- Je n'étais pas prêt pour autant, souffla Duo les poings crispés. En fait, j'étais complètement pétrifié et je n'ai pas su comment réagir….et tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air de vouloir écouter mes faibles protestations. Tu m'as coupé les rares fois où j'ai essayé de parler…

- Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu as fait ça, s'énerva Heero. Pourquoi tu m'as donné autant de plaisir si rien ne t'y obligeait? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas repoussé quand…quand je….

Sa colère retomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée et sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot sec. Il détourna la tête, bouleversé par l'émotion et incapable de nommer son acte horrible, d'avouer son « crime » en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Quand je t'ai violé….

Heero s'attendait à tout après ces mots : des cris, des insultes, des coups pour oser lui rappeler aussi durement ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Et il n'aurait pas protesté, sachant pertinemment qu'il l'aurait mérité et plus encore comme juste châtiment de son geste odieux. Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Etonné, il releva les yeux vers Duo. Celui-ci le fixait d'un air triste, les larmes aux yeux et ses lèvres tremblèrent quand il répondit :

- Parce que je voulais sentir ta peau sous mes doigts au moins une fois…Parce ce que je voulais voir ton visage pendant l'orgasme, un orgasme que je t'aurais moi-même procuré….Parce que ça avait déjà été si dur de partir ce soir là sans avoir été à toi alors que c'est ce que je voulais plus que tout….Parce que tu m'as blessé mais que tu ne m'as pas violé… Parce que j'en avais envie autant que toi…

Sa voix se fit plus calme malgré les larmes qui s'étaient finalement mises à couler sur ses joues pâles.

- Pourquoi ?...Tout simplement parce que je t'aime Heero….Et si je t'ai rejeté après qu'on ait couché ensemble, c'est parce que je savais que ce n'est pas réciproque et que toi, tu voulais seulement me baiser…

Heero fut troublé par la sincérité de son aveu mais ne se laissa pas pour autant décontenancer. Il se rapprocha de lui et tendit une main timide. Comme Duo n'avait aucun mouvement de recul, il avança encore les doigts et essuya ses larmes en caressant sa joue.

- Idiot, murmura-t-il avec un sourire. Si tu m'avas dit ça plus tôt…

- Qu'aurais-tu fait, rétorqua Duo d'un ton mordant. …Et puis, peu importe... Ca n'aurait rien changé de toute façon…

- Bien sûr que si, répondit Heero en enlaçant fermement sa taille. J'aurais pu….Non, je pourrais te dire que, j'ai eu envie de toi dès le premier instant où je t'ai vu, même si je l'ai repoussé de toute mes forces…Je pourrais te dire que, depuis que j'ai assouvi ce désir, chaque jour je regrette la façon dont je t'ai traité...et tout le mal qui en a découlé… Je pourrais te dire qu'à présent,… j'ai enfin compris que tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie…

Resté impassible pendant sa tirade, Duo commença soudain à se débattre en entendant ces derniers mots. Il serra les poings et se mit à frapper le torse de Heero en criant.

- TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE DIRE CA…..TU NE LE PENSES PAS…C'EST UNIQUEMENT POUR TE DONNER BONNE CONSCIENCE…

- C'EST FAUX.

Plus fort que le natté, Heero arrêta facilement ses coups et le plaqua contre l'arbre, les poignets bloqués au-dessus de sa tête et le corps immobilisé par le sien. Mais face à cette position de soumission forcée, Duo fut envahi par la panique et se débattit de plus belle. Comprenant sa réaction, le brun se recula aussitôt et relâcha ses mains. Mais contre toute attente, le corps de Duo s'affaissa contre le tronc, tête basse, tremblant des pieds à la tête. Heero l'aida à se redresser en passant de nouveau un bras autour de sa taille. Duo se tendit brutalement, mais le japonais ne le lâcha pas et au contraire resserra sa prise. Puis il l'obligea à relever la tête d'une main ferme mais tendre sur la joue.

- Calme-toi, souffla-t-il doucement, je ne te ferais pas de mal…Mais je t'interdis de mettre mes paroles en doute… Ce qui s'est passé m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce que j'ai nié pendant si longtemps….Je t'aime Duo.

Le natté s'immobilisa à ces mots. Ses traits étaient figés en une expression incrédule mais ses yeux semblaient briller d'espoir.

- Tu….Tu le penses vraiment, demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- Oui, assura Heero. Je t'aime et je veux essayer de nous donner une chance. Même si je sais que ce sera dur parce qu'on n'a jamais fait autre chose que se disputer…. Surtout vu ce qui s'est passé il y a deux semaines… Mais j'ai envie d'essayer. Et toi ?

- Moi aussi….Même si je suis d'accord avec toi pour dire que ça ne va pas être simple…

Duo passa les mains autour de son cou se rapprochant encore plus de lui et se mit à caresser doucement sa nuque du bout des doigts. Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Heero sous ce délicieux toucher. Le natté eut un sourire amusé à cette réaction et il ne put s'empêcher de constater :

- Tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois qu'on est d'accord sur quelque chose…

- Oui, fit Heero en lui rendant son sourire. C'est assez déstabilisant, non ?

- Peut-être un peu….Mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais du mal à m'y faire…

- Moi non plus, avoua le brun avant de redevenir plus sérieux….Par contre, j'ai quelque chose à te demander…

- Quoi, interrogea Duo, intrigué par ce brusque changement.

- Je ne veux plus que tu travailles pour Iria.

- C'est déjà fait depuis deux semaines.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, après que tu m'ais….enfin tu vois…Je ne me sentais plus capable de continuer. J'ai démissionné et j'ai réussi à trouver un autre petit boulot. C'est moins bien payé mais j'ai ma dignité… Ou du moins je préserve le peu qu'il me reste…conclut-il d'une voix triste.

- Ne dis pas ça…

- Par contre, continua Duo sans tenir compte de son interruption, je vais devoir changer d'appartement. Mon salaire au « 1001 Délices » était plus que correct mais maintenant c'est trop cher.

- Alors viens chez moi….

- Tu es sérieux ? Tu ne dis pas encore ça pour te déculpabiliser au moins ?

- Arrête de croire ça, soupira Heero faussement agacé. Si je te le propose c'est parce que je veux être avec toi. Et si tu n'es pas prêt à….partager tes nuits avec moi, j'ai une chambre d'ami…

Duo sembla tellement hésiter que Heero eut peur qu'il refuse son offre. Mais il finit quand même par accepter d'un « oui » à peine murmuré. Le japonais soupira de soulagement et l'embrassa doucement pour le remercier.

- Et, Duo,…

- Oui ?...

- Je ne veux plus jamais mourir ailleurs que dans tes bras.

Après un instant de stupeur, Duo éclata d'un rire léger et l'embrassa en retour. Il s'empara ensuite de sa main, nouant étroitement leurs doigts. Puis il entraîna son nouveau petit ami à la recherche de Quatre et Trowa, babillant avec insouciance.

Comme avant, constata Heero, mais avec une petite différence malgré tout, une pointe de pur bonheur qui emplissait doucement le cœur du natté. Et le sien en même temps.

Car malgré leurs erreurs et leurs blessures, ils avaient réussi à découvrir le fait d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour. Une merveilleuse sensation connue par beaucoup.

Mais pour Heero et Duo, c'était simplement……..La plus belle de toutes.

OWARI.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini. 

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Si c'est le cas, peut-être prendrez vous quelques minutes pour me laisser une petite review ?

Mais même si vous ne le faites pas….Merci d'avoir lu ce petit délire.

Kiki


End file.
